


It doesn't get easier

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye can't sleep so her and Lance have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't get easier

Skye can't sleep not after the day she had and all the thoughts buzzing in her brain. She still sees Donny Gill falling off the boat, she can still feel her fingers on the trigger and she just wants to throw up. May told her crossing someone off would never be an easy task, oh boy was she right. 

"Can't sleep?" Lance Hunter is leaning against the doorframe as Skye looks up from her laptop. 

She could lie but she doesn't have the energy. "Not really." 

"It doesn't get easier." He tells her flopping down on the sofa next to her.

"Gee thanks." She said dryly. 

He shakes his head. "You have heart, its not supposed to get easier from here."

"Is it easy for you?" She asked him because honestly she has to know. 

"What crossing people off? No but the way I see it sometimes you just don't have a choice." 

Skye snorts because she heard it a million times in the last five hours. 

Silence passes between them for several minutes before the merc speaks again. "I have a daughter about your age." Skye's eyes about bulged out of her head. "You remind me of her too a little spitfire the both of you." 

Skye isn't sure how to process the information. Hunter has never come across as the sharing and caring type so she know there is a point to this. 

"I'm a shit father mostly but the last thing I would want for her is to be in the same situation, because like you I know she would be questioning her actions." 

From his words alone Skye sees him in a new light. "Where is you daughter?" 

Hunter shrugs. "Last I heard she was interning for this scientist in London." 

 


End file.
